


Will You?

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, JA Secret Santa, JA Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Royal Gala BallJA Secret Santa story for belligerentbagel on tumblr.Pics for inspiration - https://au.pinterest.com/morganwolf078/will-you/Jupiter Ascending fan group on Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/groups/848624405185703/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belligerentbagel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=belligerentbagel).



> First ever attempt at the famous JA Secret Santa story swap. This one is for Belligerentbagel. Hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!!!!
> 
> (Contains smut)

Jupiter was standing nervously at the kitchen table in the Bolotnikov house. Caine, thankfully, was as always, right behind her. Caines could smell the nervousness radiating from Jupiter, and placed his hand gently on the small of her back to help reassure her that everything would work out ok. Nino, Aleksa and Vassily were watching Jupiter and Caine, waiting for the bomb to drop, so to speak. “Ok, so um, I have something I need to tell you.” started Jupiter. “Let me guess, your pregnant?” asked her uncle Vassily. “What? No!” said Jupiter surprised. Alexa look relieved, Nino disappointed. Vassily just smiled. “Please Jupiter, sit down and tell us what is going on.” Vassily said gently in his thick Russian accent. “You’re making your mother nervous!!”

“Yeah ok,” nodded Jupiter pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. Looking up at Caine, she nodded again and he took the queue to sit next to her at the table. Caine smiled and nodded and Jupiter melted a little at the sight. Caines mouth turned up a little at the edge, and Jupiter cleared her throat, looked embarrassed momentarily then looked back at her family. “Ok, so there’s this, thing, happening in a few days, that I’ve been invited to.” she said to the jug of water in the middle of the table. “What _thing_ Jupiter?” asked Vassily. Looking over to him, Jupiter said, “A Ball.” “Ball?” Vassily asked sceptically. “What ball?” “You know, the dancing kind?” she replied. Vassily leant back in his chair, looking from Jupiter to Caine to Jupiter several times.

“There’s no ball on in Chicago anytime soon Jupiter.” Aleksa said moodily. “We would have known about it by now if there was!” “Where is it then?” asked Nino, leaning forward eagerly. “It’s, um, a long way, away from here.” “Aaaahh!!” said Vassily, looking like he knew something the others didn’t. “Sooo, you want the weekend off so you can go _out of town, dancing_ , with your _boyfriend_ , do you?” Aleksa looked at Jupiter absolutely appalled, once she realised what Vassily was insinuating. Nino, Jupiters aunt, leant back in her chair and laughed loudly. Jupiter held up her hands in defence and shook her head. “No, no! Seriously no, it’s not like that!!” she tried to explain. Caine laughed softly and Jupiter kicked his foot under the table. “Not helping!!!” she said under her breath, knowing he could hear what she said. Caine faked being serious for a moment, before smiling again.

“Maybe you should just tell them,” Caine said quietly to Jupiter. “Everything.” “Everything? Tell us what Jupiter?” Aleksa demanded to know. “What is going on. What have you done?” “Mama, please.” said Jupiter nervously. “It’s kinda hard to explain.” “Try us.” stated Vassily, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s ok Jupiter,” Nino said taking Jupiters hand in her own. “You can tell us anything.” Jupiter looked around at the them, hoping she wouldn’t have to tell them, but knew it was past time.

 Caine took Jupiters other hand and nodded in support when she looked at him. Taking a breath and nodding at the love of her life, she said “Ok, so everything .......”

 

\---------------

 

It took about 15 or twenty minutes to tell her story of how she met Caine, Stinger and Kiza, being abducted, flying in spaceships, Balem attempting to kill her, Caine saving her several times, and how much she was in love with him. Caine watched Jupiters family’s’ faces as she told them what happened. It was clear to him that they thought she had lost her mind.  Once Jupiter finished talking, there was stunned silence. “I don’t believe you. Why are you lying Jupiter!! There’s no such thing as .......... OHHHHH!!!” said Aleksa angrily. Jupiter looked up as Alexa’s jaw dropped. Caine had stood up and taken off his leather jacket and beanie, and opened his wings, as much as he could in the dining room. He turned off his ‘likealizer’ _(makes-me-look-like-a-normal-human-being-device)_ too, and Jupiter could see his ears, and his fangs as he smiled at Vassily, Alexa and Nino.

“Mama? I’m not lying.” Jupiter told Aleksa, who looked ready to pass out. “Mama are you ok?” Alexa’s face had gone white, Vassily’s too. Nino however, looked like all her birthday wishes had come true, and without realizing, had reached up and started stroking a feather on Caines wing. When he shivered and smiled at her, Nino blushed bright red and said to Jupiter “I believe you, _Your Majesty_.” A tear rolled down Jupiters cheek and Caine, folding his wings up, gently wiped it away with his thumb. Alexa finally saw the bond between her daughter and this man, no, this _genetically-altered-space-rollerblading-werewolf-angel-hybrid_ and knew in her heart that everything Jupiter had said was true.   Aleksa got up from the table and walked around to Jupiter, then leant over and hugged her daughter tightly. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner my child??!!” she mumbled into Jupiters hair, trying not to cry. “I am your mother! You are supposed to tell me these things!! Straight away!!” she said, untangling herself from Jupiter. “It’s ok Mama, really. I just didn’t know how or when the right time was to tell you.”

Finally gathering himself back together, Vassily leant forward and cleared his throat. “So, will you still be cleaning with your Mother and Nino then?” Jupiter looked stunned at Vassily. He broke out into a huge grin and laughed. “You tell a good story Jupiter, but I still do not believe you. Anyone can make wings like that! And buy prosthetic ears and teeth in the internet!” Nino shot Vassily a withered look, and Jupiter looked up at Caine.  “The cruiser?” Caine asked Jupiter. She shrugged and nodded. “May as well.” Caine nodded and moved over to the doorway and activated the comm in his neck.

“Stinger? We will be over soon, with company.” he said quietly, then nodded and returned to Jupiter. Looking at Jupiter, then Aleksa, Vassily and Nino he said “If you come with Her Majesty and I, we would like to show you our planet jumper.” Caine asked them, bowing. Then adding “It’s a small cruiser ship we use to go from the planet up to a larger Galaxy Cruiser that is currently orbiting the planet above us.” “Please Mama, Nino,” asked Jupiter. “Vassily please. I promise we’re not lying. Will you come with us so we can show you?” “Sure, sure Jupiter. Let’s all go see this _‘spaceship’_ of yours!” Vassily laughed as he stood up. Nino and Jupiter stood up as well and Vassily said “Lead the way _Your Majesty!!_ “

\-------------------------

After the long drive out to Stinger house, Jupiter was relieved to finally arrive in the late afternoon. Caine parked the white Chrysler SRT 2016 next to Stingers titanium-coloured Nissan Titan Warrior Concept truck, Kizas’ hot red Toyota F1 Concept car and Caines own black Chevrolet Camaro 1LE. Vassily looked at the vehicles in awe and said to Jupiter “Very nice machines.” Jupiter smiled and nodded. “Yeah they are. I even got them at a good price too.” “You paid for them?” Vassily asked stunned. “Yeah, I did. Joys of being Royalty, I guess.” Vassily gaped at her like a goldfish breathing out of water. “Don’t worry, yours is on its way.” she said patting her uncle on the shoulder. “C’mon, I want you to meet Stinger and Kiza.”

Rounding the side of the house, the group met Stinger. The splice promptly dropped to his knee as soon as he saw Jupiter. “Stinger, please!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that??!!” “Your Majesty!” Stinger smiled, getting up. “Everyti .......” Stinger went silent, and just stared. “What?” said Jupiter, then look at where Stinger was looking. “Oh! Stinger!” she said. “This is my mother Aleksa. Mama, this is Stinger Apini. He’s the Head of my Royal Guard, and my friend.” Almost floating on air, Stinger moved forward and bowed. He gently took Aleksa’s hand and kissed it. “It is a pleasure to meet you finally. Her Majesty has told us so much about you.” he said to her, never taking his eyes away from hers. Aleksa blushed and stammered, regained her composure as Stinger offered her his arm, then said “I’m pleased to meet you too Mr Apini, though Jupiter has only just told us about you. Is it all true?” she asked, almost whispering the last part. “I’m afraid it is, all of it.” Stinger replied nodding. “Caine informed me that you would like to see our Planet Jumper. May I show you?” he asked. Aleksa blushed again and nodded.

Stinger led Aleksa down the pathway between the garden and bee hives in front of his house towards the corn field. Jupiter smirked at Caine and followed, with Nino and Vassily following behind. Jupiter could hear Vassily and Nino muttering quietly in Russian about the things they saw and raised a sceptical eyebrow at Caine. He just smiled at her, and she took his hand reassured. At the edge of the cornfield, Aleksa, finally tearing her eyes away from Stingers’, stopped hesitantly. “It’s ok Mum, but you can follow me and Caine if you like?” Aleksa nodded, and Jupiter and Caine went into the field. “I promise no harm will come to you.” Stinger told Aleksa confidently. She nodded and allowed herself to be led forward by the man(?) with the beautiful, but odd, golden hexagonal irises. 

Caine and Jupiter stopped walking when they reached a clearing in the corn field. Once the others were standing beside them, Caine nodded at the open space. “Well, where is it then?” asked Vassily. “There.” Caine huffed, and pointed toward the clearing. They looked, and saw a shimmering in the middle, which turned into a spaceship quickly, and Vassily, Aleksa and Nino drew sharp breaths at the sight. “Now do you believe me?” asked Jupiter. “Yes Jupiter. I believe you.” Vassily finally replied. Nino grinned and laughed. “I told you she was destined for great things!!!!!!” Aleksa however, fainted.

 

\------------------

 

“Well, that went well.” Jupiter muttered into Caines shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.  It still took Caine by surprise a little each time she hugged him, but nothing would ever convince him to stop her from doing it. He wrapped his arms around her and rumbled quietly into her ear “Yes, Your Majesty. It did.” He grinned as Jupiters’ scent deepened at his words, and he lightly grazed his canines and lips along her neck. She moaned quietly, almost wishing they were alone in the house, before she heard the throat-clearing cough behind her. “Get a room you two!!” said Kiza as she walked into the kitchen. Caine growled at her, then huffed. Kiza smirked happily back at him. “Just making coffee for your mother, _Your Majesty_.” “Has she recovered enough yet?” asked Jupiter. “Almost, I think. Dad’s outside talking to your uncle, and your aunt is sitting with your mother now. Maybe you should take the coffee to her?” Kiza said. Jupiter nodded and took the cups Kiza handed to her. “Thanks, Kiza. Hopefully she won’t throw it at me?” Jupiter said smiling hopefully at her best friend. “Here’s hoping!” Kiza winked at her.

Jupiter took the coffee to her mother and Nino. “That Stinger has only for you, doesn’t he?” Jupiter heard Nino ask Aleksa just before she walked into the lounge room. “Nino, shhh!! I’ve no idea what you’re talking about!” said Aleksa defensively. “Um hmmmm. If you say so!!” Nino said knowingly as Jupiter walked into the room. “Coffee Mama?” asked Jupiter, placing the tray on the coffee table. Aleksa nodded, and took a cup, avoiding Jupiters eyes. “So, how are you feeling?” Jupiter asked. Aleksa shook her head slowly. “It will be alright Jupiter. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Nino sniggered a little and said “She likes your Stinger!” to Jupiter. “Nino!!! Shhh!!” Aleksa tried to shush her sister unsuccessfully.  “Yeah, I kinda saw that!” said Jupiter grinning. “It’s ok, he’s single, if you wanted to know.” “I .... what ..... he....” Aleksa spluttered, to Ninos’ amusement. “So, Jupiter,” said Nino still laughing. “This ball of yours. Where exactly is it?” “It’s on a planet humans call Xylanthia, in the Sirius System. You know, in the Canis Major Constellation?”

“On another planet??” asked Nino, shocked. “Yeah, another planet. That’s one reason we thought about showing you my, I mean, y _our_ planet jumper.” Jupiter replied. “Our?” asked Aleksa, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer. “Um, yeah.  Merry Christmas? Mazel tov? Pozdravleniya? _(Congratulations?)_   It’s yours Mum. And Nino’s too. You can go anywhere in the world or just to work in it, if you want. I can get someone to teach you how to fly it, or have someone fly it for you if that makes it easier?” Aleksa’s face went white again, but Nino was overjoyed.  “Jupiter!! Thank you!! Can I learn to fly it? How fast does it go? Can everyone see it, or can it go invisible again? When can we take it out for a spin?!!” gushed Nino. “Nino!!! Hush! Sit down! Stop acting like a school girl!!!” scolded Aleksa. “We’re guests, behave like one sister!!!” Nino poked her tongue at her sister, but sat down with a huge grin from ear to ear.  Jupiter smiled, happy to see her aunt was happy. Her mother however .... “What do you mean _one of the reasons_ Jupiter?” she asked cautiously. “Well, the ball. Like I said, it’s on another planet. Half the ‘Royals’ in the galaxy will be there, some relations too. I have to go, unfortunately, but um, you are on the guest list too. You know, as you’re my ‘Earth Family’. Nino, Vassily and Irena, Zeno and Lyudmila are invited too.” Jupiter told her mother.  “And Vladie too unfortunately. But I was planning on leaving him at home. He definitely does not need to know about all this!”

“He is family, Jupiter.” said Vassily seriously as he and Stinger walked into the lounge room. “But I agree, he should not be told of this, just yet. Also, Zeno and Lyudmila need not know. I will tell Irena what is going on, but I doubt she will go. Crowds are most definitely not her thing, or dancing either.” Nino rolled her eyes, but Aleksa and Jupiter nodded. Jupiter looked over at Stinger standing in the kitchen doorway, but the splice only had eyes for Aleksa. Caine noticing, grabbed Stinger and hauled him by the shirt into the kitchen, at which Aleksa blushed and looked at the floor. “Well I have one question for you niece.” said Nino. “Just one?” Jupiter laughed. “Ha ha! So, when are we going? And what on earth will we wear to this ball?” Vassily, Nino and Aleksa look at her questioningly.  “We are leaving in two days.“ said Caine, emerging from the kitchen with Stinger. “As for the clothes, that” Jupiter said crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. “You will find out when we get to my estate on Xylanthia.”

 

\---------------------

 

The short trip from Earth up to Jupiters’ Galaxy Cruiser was a literal ‘eye-opener’ for Jupiters older family members. Caine flew the Planet Jumper while Nino, taking the Co-pilots’ seat, excitedly bombarded Caine with questions about how to fly it, Caine happy to teach her the basics. Aleksa’s complexion stayed an off-white shade for the whole trip as she sat quietly in a seat next to Stinger, who was quietly buzzing for a calming effect for Alexa. Vassily just stared around quietly in amazement.  Jupiter was happy enough to sit at the back of the Jumper as she watch her family come to realise what she and Caine had told them was true. Kiza had gone up earlier to make sure everything was in order for Jupiters arrival. “O bozhe moy, malen'kiy,” _(Oh my goodness, little one)_ Aleksa finally said, turning to Jupiter, overwhelmed. “Everything you told us, it’s all true?” “Yes Mama, it is.” Jupiter replied quietly.  Looking at Stinger, “And you and Caine, you both protect Jupiter?” Stinger nodded and smiled proudly.  “Yes Ma’am, with our lives,” he told her. “Always.” added Caine.  Jupiter nodded at her Mother and smiled hopefully. “We have others that guard us too, not just me, but you and Nino and Vassily and everyone in our family.” “Us too?” asked Nino, finally tearing herself away from the console. “Why?” “You’re my family, you’re all important to me.” said Jupiter lovingly.

“And we will always protect those that are important to Jupiter, until she says otherwise. It’s part of being her Royal Guard. She is a Queen, an Entitled. We are here to serve and protect for as long as Her Majesty desires it.”  stated Caine. Jupiter smiled, got up and went and sat in Caines lap. She rubbed him behind the ear affectionately. Caine rumbled happily in his chest at the tender gesture, and Jupiter curled up against his warm chest as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. Aleksa raised an eyebrow, then uncharacteristically, smile at the unusual couple. Watching her sister, Nino raised her eyebrows in astonishment. “What?” asked Aleksa when she noticed Ninos’ expression. Nino just shook her head and smiled. “It has been a long time since you smiled sister.” “Too long.” Aleksa agreed nodding, then smiled at Stinger shyly.

 

\-------------------

 

Once Caine had docked the Planet Jumper in the hangar, the group were greeted by Kiza and some of the crew on Jupiters’ Cruiser.  Tsing, the captain, greeted Jupiter first, then Caine and Stinger. Jupiter introduced Tsing to her family, then Tsing led them to the control room of the Cruiser for a quick tour before they retired to Jupiters cabins to rest and refresh themselves. The trip from Earth to Xylanthia was 8.659 Earth light years away, or about two hours on the cruiser, including portalling. 

It gave Jupiter time to catch up with the Aegis crew, and Kiza, her best friend. “So,” started Kiza, eyeing Jupiter eagerly. “Dad and your Mum?! How’d that happen?” “I know right!” replied Jupiter amused. “I’d never had thought that would happen.” “It’s amazing! I haven’t seen him like that since, well, since Mum before she passed away!” “Really? That’s what, a few centuries ago now, isn’t it?” asked Jupiter worriedly. “Yeah,” Kiza said quietly. “I know it’s been like, forever, but I still miss her.” “I’m sorry she passed.” Jupiter told her, and gave Kiza a quick hug. “It’s ok, I have plenty of memories, and pictures and stuff to remind me of her.” Kiza smiled thankfully. “So,” she said, lightening the mood again. “What do you think will happen with Dad and your Mum? Wait, if they get married, that will make us sisters!!! how cool would that be!!” Kiza laughed. “Wow, yeah!” Jupiter laughed too. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves though. Mum is so stubborn and set in her ways. Though I’ve never seen her like that before, with anyone. Could be interesting to see what happens!” “They make a good match, Dad’s just as stubborn!!!!” Kiza replied happily.

“Who’s just as stubborn?” huffed Stinger, appearing in the open doorway of Kiza’s room. “Dad!! Were you eavesdropping?” “No, just heard you from all the way down the hall as you two went past. No respect for the quiet of space!!!” “Us?” coughed Kiza, embarrassed. “Stinger, how could you say such a nasty thing!!” chided Jupiter jestingly. “ _Easily_ , Your Majesty!” Stinger winked at Jupiter. “Just came to let you know, I’m going to be accompanying Aleksa at the ball, with Your Majesties permission, of course.” he stated, trying to unsuccessfully hide his delight at the idea. “You have my _Royal_ Permission!” Jupiter stated, gesturing grandly like a queen would.

Kiza snorted, and failing miserably to keep a straight face, burst out laughing. Jupiter started laughing to, and even Stinger smiled broadly. “Thank you Your Majesty,” he replied, and bowed to Jupiter. Caine stuck his head around the doorway and winked at Jupiter. “May I borrow Stinger a moment, Your Majesty?” Caine rumbled smiling at the banter. “Your wish is my command,” she replied. “Just come back soon, ok?” “ _Your Majesty_.” Caine rumbled seductively and bowed to her as well. “Ok, don’t wanna know about that one!!” Kiza laughed as Jupiter left to wait for Caine to return, in her own room.

 

\-------------------

 

By the time Caine arrived at Jupiters room, she had showered and was laying on her stomach on the bed in her underwear, going through the holographic catalogue of her expansive wardrobe. Jupiter was so engrossed in trying to pick one of Seraphi’s dresses that she didn’t notice Caine straight away. He didn’t mind though, as he was enjoying the rear view of Jupiter in her light pink lacy G-string and strapless bra. When he finally coughed, Jupiter jumped at the sound, uttering a few obscenities in Russian at him. Caine smiled lovingly at Jupiter, and joined her on the bed, reaching over to run his hand softly down her spine.

“You know, if you keep doing that, we won’t leave this room for hours.” Jupiter said as she rolled over onto her back, dropping the holo catalogue on the bed side table. “Yes, Your Majesty.” he mumbled as he leaned over her and began slowly biting and kissing his way from her navel upwards. “Would you like me to stop then?” “Yes! ...... No! ..... maybe just a little .....” Jupiter nearly gave in as Caine moved up and kissed her, then moved lower. “Oh stuff it, they can wait .......” she moaned as he unlatched her bra and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Jupiter ran her fingers through Caines golden-blonde hair, and he growled gently with delight. The vibration of his growl shot through Jupiters nipple making her gasp. Caine grinned wickedly as he smelt Jupiters arousal dampening her panties, and moved to the other nipple to give it the same attention as the first.  Jupiter gasped again and  Caine asked “Will you close your eyes, Your Majesty?”  She nodded and smiled at him, then closed her eyes. Caine took a moment to take in the sight of the woman he loved more than his own life. When Jupiter squirmed a little, Caine lowered his mouth to her chest, and started kissing and nibbling gently between her breasts, moving slowly downwards. 

As he moved lower past her navel, Jupiter went to move her hands to run them through his hair again. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Caine held on to her wrists and made a ‘utt-utt-ahh’ sound to her. Jupiter moaned a little in disappointment, then sucked her breath in sharply as Caines mouth lowered further and rubbed his chin over the top of her clit. Working quickly, Caine somehow removed Jupiters panties with his teeth, paused to savour the view, then leaned in and licked her warm wetness. Jupiter gasped again and moaned, almost opening her eyes. She tried again to grab a hold of Caine, but he still held her wrists gently. Jupiter gave in completely as he licked, then nibbled and sucked on her clit, moaning in pleasure.

Caines large shaft throbbed in his pants when he released one of her wrists, and teased the opening of her mound with two of his fingers. As he slid his fingers gently inside her entrance, Jupiter moaned and drew one of her knees up against the side of his body. He kissed her inner thigh and watched Jupiter arch her back as he slid his fingers further inside her wet opening. “Caine!” Jupiter moaned. “Your Majesty,” Caine replied, rubbing his fingers up against her sweet spot. “Fuck! Caine,” Jupiter moaned again, and he felt a spurt of wetness around his fingers.  Caine released her other wrist and slid his fingers out slowly.  He rubbed a nipple with his other thumb as he slid his fingers back inside Jupiters wet pussy.  “Caine!” Jupiter moaned deeply as he slid his fingers in and out again. “What do you want, Your Majesty?” he asked her, sliding his fingers in and out still, slowly.

“You, Caine. I want you.” she replied breathlessly. “Where do you want me?” he asked as he kissed her navel. “Fuck, inside me Caine! Oh god, Caine!” Jupiter moaned, raising her hips to meet Caines slowly thrusting fingers. “But I am already _inside_ you, Your Majesty.” he said, licking the top of her clit.  “Caine!!” she moaned, as he increased the speed of his fingers and sucked on her clit. “Oh gods that’s good!” she moaned.  “Should I stop now, Your Majesty?” he inquired, stopping all movement. Taking the chance, Jupiter sat up quickly, Caines fingers still inside her, and grabbed onto the bulge in his pants. “Take your pants off!” she ordered as she rubbed Caines hard cock. Standing up, taking his fingers out slowly then licking them, he leaned in to whisper in her ear “ _Yes, Your Majesty._ ” Caine dropped his pants, revealing his erection to Jupiter. She went to take it in her hands, but he bent forward and pushed her quickly back onto the bed.

Jupiter looked up at him surprised, but happily taking in the sight of his muscular naked body as he moved between her legs and buried his mouth into her mound again, licking and nibbling where his fingers had been moments before. It was almost more than she could take. She quickly sat up, grabbed Caine by the sides of his head and gently but firmly pulled him up on top of her.  Caine smiled at Jupiter, and kissed her as she guided his shaft inside herself. Caine slid himself in slowly, amazed and delighted and overwhelmed as always that she wanted him so much like this. Jupiter wrapped a leg over his back as he pulled back, moaning with him as he slid in again. “Caine,” she gasped as he slid almost entirely out, and rocked her hips up and pulled him back in again with her leg behind him. “Jupiter,” Caine moaned into her ear. “My Jupiter.” “Always yours,” she answered. “Jupiter,” he soughed deeply, sliding in and out faster now.

“Oh fuck ..... Caine! I wanna ...  come! Come with me, ..... please!! ...... Caine!!” she moaned as the surge of orgasm built almost to its peak. “Jupiter!” he moaned in her ear. “Jupiter ..... I want you .....  to come first.” he replied breathlessly, almost ready to explode inside her. “With me ..... Caine!! Please ...... Oh Caine, Caine! I’m gonna come!!” she gasped, head thrown back. Caine wrapped an arm under lower back and lifted her hips up off the bed as he leant back to a kneeling position. As the head of his cock rubbed back and forth over her G-spot, Jupiter moaned his name over and over. Unable to stop himself, Caine plunged himself into her faster and faster, until Jupiter moaned loudly and orgasmed. Caine kept going until her release was almost spent, then peaked inside her. “Fuck, Caine!” Jupiter finally managed to gasp, smiling, between breaths. “Don’t stop, please?” she asked.  Grinning back at her, Caine rubbed her clit with his thumb, but slowed his rhythm down.

“It’s almost time to make planet-fall. Maybe you should get dressed? Or should I just carry you out like this?” he asked, sliding into her one last time and stopping. He wrapped his arms around Jupiter and sat her up against his body, his shaft still buried deep inside her. “Or we could just stay here?” she replied, starting to grind her hips against his body. “We could, Your Majesty.” he agreed. “But we could also continue this later?” “Mmmm, ok.” Jupiter agreed, reluctantly letting go of Caine. “I’ll hold you to it though! I suppose I should get cleaned up too.” But as Jupiter went to find the hygiene wand, Caine pulled her back to him and kissed her long and slow. “Don’t get cleaned up. I want to smell ‘us’ all night.” he said gently, but grinning hugely. Jupiter eyed him curiously, then grinned and nodded. “Just for you, I will leave a bit of it. But I’m going over the rest of my body.” she replied, knowing how much it would keep him turned on all night at the ball. Caine nodded, happy with the compromise.

 

\----------------------

 

Once Jupiters Cruiser settled into orbit around Xylanthia, Tsing escorted the group to the planets’ surface in a larger planet jumper than the one they had left Earth in.  The skyjackers that guarded Jupiter were in two groups, one already on the planet, the others were with Jupiter and her family and Tsing. Aros Deruno and Jax Gallows left the jumper first and met up with Lexi Walsh and Nueko Fallapadax on the ground, got the all clear, then escorted the group to Jupiters Alcazar. Once inside, most of her guards bowed respectfully at her, then headed off their mess hall. Nueko Fallapadax, Kizas’ boyfriend, stayed with the group, as well as Stinger and Caine. “If it pleases you, I will show you and Nino and Vassily to your quarters?” asked Stinger of Aleksa. She nodded and he led them to their rooms that were already prepared for their arrival. Nueko whispered something in Kizas’ ear, making her blush fiercely.  She nodded and he scooped her up. Bowing to Jupiter, Kiza in his arms, he left with Jupiters permission.  She dismissed the house staff that were hovering around to return to their duties, and grabbed Caines hand.

“ _Your Majesty_?” he asked. “Something on your mind?” “What gives you a funny idea like that?” she replied, pressing her chest into Caines. He nuzzled her neck gently, sending shivers up and down her spine. “No idea really, but you smell, ..... delicious!” “Mmmmm, don’t stop.” “If I don’t, Your Majesty will never get ready for the ball in time.” he whispered into her ear, and nibbled her neck underneath it again. “If Your Majesty says so. But I’m sure your Mother, Aunt and Uncle would be disappointed if you weren’t there, after coming all this way!” he said finally, pulling away from his Queen. “Buzz-kill,” she pouted, making him chuckle quietly. “I suppose your right. But what on Ear.... um, Xylanthia, do I wear?” “If it pleases _Your Majesty_ ,” he started. “You really need to stop saying that if you ever want me to go to the ball!!!” she groaned, but grinned. “ _Your Majesty_ ,” he continued as she rolled her eyes and shivered. “Could always let me pick the outfit for tonight?” he finally asked. “Really? Have you even seen the size of Seraphi’s wardrobe?” Jupiter asked stunned at the request.

“Actually, yes I have. I was here a few weeks ago, making sure everything was safe for your arrival tonight. I checked through every room here, including the clothes keeper.” he lied. “I happened to notice one, and I thought you might like to wear tonight, if it pleases you?” “So that’s what took you so long! You were going through my wardrobe!!” she laughed as they were walking towards her rooms. “Well then. I trust you. Want to show me the dress?” “Yes, _Your Majesty”_ he rumbled, pleased at her words. Jupiter shivered with delight, and anticipation, curious as to what Caine had so obviously taken a liking to. About to walk into her changing room, Caine stopped Jupiter. “Will you close your eyes, Jupiter?” he asked her. “Ok, but don’t let me walk into anything.” she said curiously. Caine nodded, but moved behind her and covered her eyes with her hands. “Hey!! What gives?” she said indignantly. “No peeking _Jupiter”_ he breathed into her ear gently. “Not fair!” she said, amused. Caine wrapped his wings forward around her and she moaned happily. “Ok, you win. Let’s go.”

Caine carefully guided Jupiter into the room, and once he had unfurled his wings and removed his hands from her eyes, he said “You can open your eyes now Jupiter.” Jupiter opened her eyes, and just stood there looking at the dress floating in the anti-grav field in front of her, absolutely stunned. “Caine!!!” she finally breathed out stunned. “Caine it’s ... it’s ..... Wow! I’m lost for words!” “I’m happy you like it.” he bowed to her, pleased at Jupiters response. “I’m ... wow ... I can barely describe it! Amazing just doesn’t even come close to it! Caine, the dress, it’s perfect!” “Your welcome, Your Majesty.” he replied overjoyed that she loved it so much. The first time he (finally) saw it, he thought the dress was so beautiful. It was an impractically frothy creature, to the point he was half-sure the dress is probably alive itself? Or that maybe it was soul-bonded with some lower-tier zephyr because nothing should be that floaty on its own. Yet he knew that if ever the chance was available, he wanted Jupiter to wear it. And tonight, she would.

Jupiter picked up the nearby holo card and quickly flicked through it to find the detail of the dress. “Oh my god! It’s an MXM Couture Dress!!! It’s from Earth, Australia even!” she said stunned, turning to Caine. He nodded and said “Keep reading.” “This dress is made of soft jersey in layers of crinoline, a stiffening, to give it a soft bounce. It was completely made on a mannequin, bolted to fit the clients body. It is perfectly strapless with a long train, in a pale peach colour. One hundred percent made in Brisbane, Australia – Earth, for Her Majesty Jupiter Jones, Authentic Recurrence of the Late Seraphi Abraxas of House Abrasax!” Jupiter looked up stunned.

“Made for me? You had it made for me?” Caine bowed, and took Jupiter in his arms. “Yes Jupiter, I did. Will you wear it tonight?” “Caine, it’s .... that’s ...... oh my god!!” she said shocked, tears starting to run down her cheeks. Caine kissed her tears, then her lips. “Yes.” she said finally. “Yes, I will wear it tonight!! Caine, thank you! Thank you so much! I love it! I love you!! Thank you!” she said, crying happily again. He smiled and said “Thank you Jupiter. I love you, always. I’m happy you like it so much.” “Caine, it’s perfect. Your perfect! Thank you so much!” Jupiter pulled away from Caine and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Caine smiled and bowed again.

“Hang on a sec, I thought you said you saw the dress here? But you just said you had it made for me?” “You caught me, Your Majesty,” said Caine, looking contrite. “I didn’t want to spoil the surprise for you. I’ve been to Australia a few times, getting the dress made for you and making sure it was right, then I came out here a few weeks ago with it. I added it to your wardrobe, and uploaded the information on it to the house AI. Then, it was all I could do to keep it secret from you, until now.” “How did I not know you were going to Australia, and here?” she asked, perplexed. “Stinger covered for me.” he stated, hanging his head. “Typical! Ooooh I’m so going to kick his butt!!” “I’d like to see that! But he may enjoy it, Your Majesty.” Caine said amused, lifting his head to smile at her.

Jupiter smiled at the thought, then started laughing. “Ok, I will forgive you, this time. But only because the dress is so unbelievably amazing, and you are too.” she said, wrapping her arms around Caine and smiling up at him. The warmth and affection pouring down at her from Caines eyes almost made her tear up again, so she reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her. “Yes, _Your Majesty_ ,” Caine kissed into her lips.

 

\------------------

 

Aleksa and Nino and Kiza arrived soon after Jupiter shoo’d Caine from her room, so the women could get dressed together, with the help of a dozen or so of Jupiters wardrobe staff. Aleksa was a little disconcerted with being help to get dressed and her make-up applied. Nino however, lapped up the attention. “How often do we go Anywhere Sister?” asked Nino as two splices buzzed around her, applying her make-up. “Let these lovely people do their job, will you! And Relax! I’m sure they know what they’re doing Sister.” Aleksa pouted momentarily, but relented as a young blonde Faun Splice bowed respectfully and offered Aleksa a choice in jewellery to wear in her hair. Aleksas’ eyes were drawn to a thin string of emeralds and diamonds, amongst the rubies, pearls and sapphires. “The Emeralds, please.” Aleksa finally chose. The young splice smiled happily and took the string Aleksa chose. She handed the jewellery tray to another splice, who took it to Nino for her selection.

Nino chose the blue sapphires to match her Peacock blue and black strapless taffeta drape ball gown. Kiza happily took the rubies and pearls, and the splices wove the jewellery into their hair artfully. Once they were finished, the splices left the women and returned shortly with the four ball gowns. Kizas white dress, a traditional sweetheart tulle gown with beaded crystal belt was a stunning choice for Kiza. “Wow Kiza! You look beautiful.” said Jupiter once Kiza was dressed. “Bit of a change from flannel and jeans. I feel so girly now!” admitted Kiza happily. Then it was Aleksa’s turn. The Faun Splice bought her a backless sea green mermaid tulle evening gown. The dress fitted Aleksa perfectly along her body to part way above her knees, where it flowed out gracefully to the floor. There were small green flowers and a multitude of blue, green and diamond beads around the neck and lower hip line. “Bozhe moy! Eto krasivo, ne peredat' slovami! Spasibo, moy rebenok! Spasibo ogromnoye!” _(Oh my goodness! It's beautiful, beyond words! Thank you my child! Thank you so much!)_  Aleksa said stunned to Jupiter. “Dobro pozhalovat' Mama. Vy zasluzhili takoye krasivoye plat'ye.” _(You're welcome Mama. You deserve such a beautiful dress.)_  replied Jupiter, happy that her Mother loved the dress so much.

“But what about your dress Jupiter?” asked Kiza. Jupiter grinned broadly and nodded to a black swan splice. The splice bowed, then led Jupiter over behind a screen. Quickly she dressed Jupiter, who then stepped out to show the women her dress. “Caine had it made in Australia.” she told them as she looked down at the ruffles. The dress arranged itself gracefully around Jupiters feet as she moved, and Jupiter was thankful for the nano-tech so she would not be tripping over the dress all night. “Oh my god, Jupiter! It’s exquisite! You look so Royal! Your Majesty!” spluttered Kiza. “Your Caine had it _made_ for you?” asked Aleksa. “Yes Mama, he told me earlier about it. What do you think of it?” Jupiter asked and did a small pirouette. “I think you should marry the boy!” Nino said without hesitation. “He has a good eye on him, that one! And a tight bum as well!” “Nino!! Well yeah, he does have a nice butt.” admitted Jupiter cheekily. “What do you think Mama?” “I think,” she said finally. “That a person is more than their clothes, but there is something to be said for the power of a really good dress. How it can bring out regallity; change your carriage; or muster up a character that lay low within, if you believe it so.”

“You are my daughter, Jupiter. You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what you are wearing or what people call you. Your Father would have been so proud of you.” Aleksa told Jupiter as she took her daughters head gently between her hand and kissed her forehead. “Aww, Mama! You’re going to make me cry in a minute!” replied Jupiter throwing her arms around Aleksa and hugging her tightly. “Well, before we all start crying,” interjected Kiza with a sniffle. “Should we go see if the men are finally ready to go?” “Good idea, Miss Apini.” agreed Aleksa as Jupiter released her Mother.  “Please, just Kiza is fine.” Kiza said blushing. “Alright, let’s go then.” added Jupiter.

 

\---------------

 

As Jupiter’s planet jumper approached the city, they could see hundreds of other vessels flying to and from the central building. “Jupiter!” exclaimed Aleksa. “The castle! It is the Winter Palace from St. Petersburg! Its huge! Bigger than the one in Russia.” “You’ve been to the Winter Palace in Russia?” asked Jupiter. “Of course. Your Father took me to a ball there once. It’s where he asked me to ........” Aleksa stopped. “Marry him?” Jupiter asked. “Yes. It is where he proposed. In a garden, under the stars. It was beautiful. Very romantic.” Aleksa reminisced, sniffling a bit. “You never told me that before.” Jupiter said. “Well, you never asked.” she replied, then went and sat back down next to Stinger. “Preparing for landing.” Tsing told her passengers as they neared the castle.

Once everyone was on the ground, Tsing took the jumper over to a designated area for jumpers and other air vessels. She joined the group not long after, and led them to the castle. Aleksa, Nino and Vassily talked amongst themselves in Russian about the castle, and all of its huge grandeur that they could see. Unknown to them, Tsing, Nueko, Kiza, Stinger and Caine could understand perfectly due to their comm implants. Stinger couldn’t help smiling at Aleksa’s enthusiasm. Caine chuckled, smelling his pheromones, and when Jupiter looked at him questioningly, he shook his head and rolled his eyes then nodded slightly towards Stinger and Aleksa. Jupiter nodded and grinned, catching on quickly. It had been so long since she had seen her Mother so happy, and she hoped nothing would ruin the evening for her. “Well, here goes!” said Jupiter as they approached the grand entrance. “Vremya veselit'sya!” _(party time!)_ said Nino eagerly.

 

\-----------------

 

As they walked down the Ambassadors Staircase, the group could hear the music and people talking and laughing in the next room. “The next room is the Great Anteroom. Then there is Nicholas Hall. It is a great banquet hall. It was said that Alexander II would have 100 palm trees brought from the hot houses at Tsarskoe Selo and scatter them throughout the enfilade. Around them large supper tables would be arranged. During the evening the Tsar would make the rounds of the tables, eating a piece of bread or fruit at each, so that the guests could say that they had dined with the Tsar.” Aleksa told Stinger, with everyone else listening in. “The Bals des Palmiers?” asked Stinger. “Da!” Aleksa replied surprised. “You know of this palace?” “A little,” he said. “I did some research of the palace on your Earth. It’s quite an interesting history.” “Maybe you can tell me more about it later?” asked Aleksa. “It would be my pleasure.” Stinger replied happily.   

In the Great Anteroom, hundreds of people were dancing, or mingling in small groups around the edges of the room. “Jupiter, it is so huge!” Aleksa said to Jupiter. “How can people in space build a palace so big, and fit so many more of themselves in it?” “Welcome to space Mama. Things are a little different out here. But sometimes, not so different either.” Jupiter told her in reply. “Da, I believe you.” Aleksa nodded in agreement. Walking through Nicholas Hall, they saw tables laden with thousands of different kinds of food. Jupiter even recognised several different dishes. There were countless amounts of people, human, splices and alien, eating and chatting together. “Just don’t stare too much, ok?” Jupiter said to Aleksa, Vassily and Nino. “I’d rather not start any wars tonight!” “Well that’s no fun then!” replied Nino jokingly. “And hands off the statues too Aunt!” Jupiter added.

Nino looked at her, then at one of the naked golden statues. When the satyr changed the position he was standing in, Nino’s jaw almost hit the floor. “They’re real people?” she asked amazed. “Very real, so behave yourself!!” Nino didn’t know if Jupiter was joking or not, but Jupiter laughed when Nino dragged Vassily over to get a closer view of the golden painted satyr. Vassily just shook his head and looked at other people in the great room. Once the group reached the Concert Hall, Nueko and Kiza left to go dancing amongst the other couples. The waltz music was graceful and inviting. Stinger bowed to Aleksa and offered her his arm. “Would you like to dance?” he asked. “It would be my pleasure.” Aleksa replied as she curtsied, then took his arm. “They make an interesting couple.” said Vassily coming up behind Jupiter and Caine.  “Yeah, I don’t think I want to know. But if Mama is happy, then I guess I don’t mind.” Jupiter replied. “Are you going to dance Uncle?”  “Me dance? Net, no. I will happily watch, while I’m sitting down with a plate of good food, and a kruzhka _(cup)_ of good drink!” he laughed as he left for the buffet and bar set along one wall. Tsing also took her leave to stand guard from a (small) distance.

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Nino said when Caine asked her if she would like to dance. “I’m going over there with those, _interesting,_ looking young lads.” she grinned wickedly as she pointed obviously to a group of 30-something looking male splices. “They’re Pleasure Splices.” Caine told her. “Even better!” she said happily, and sauntered over to them. “There’s no helping her some days!” Jupiter groaned, shaking her head. “Maybe, but there is for you. Would _Your Majesty_ kindly agree to dance with this Splice?” Caine asked her, bowing and holding out his hand to her. Jupiter shivered slightly when he said “ _Your Majesty’_ and instantly thought of other things she would like to be doing.

Caines nostrils flared at the results of the effect of his words on Jupiter. His smile and eyes deepened invitingly, but Jupiter shook her head and took his hand instead. “It would be my _pleasure_ to dance with the love of my life tonight.” she said and followed Caine to the dance floor. He swept her up in his arms, and for what seemed like forever, Jupiter and Caine waltzed graciously around the room with the other couples. When one song ended, Jupiter and Caine were in the centre of the room. It was then that she realised that they were in the middle alone, everyone had formed a circle around them. Jupiter looked around nervously and when she spotted Kiza and Nueko, she shrugged questioningly at them. Kiza smiled and leant her head against Nuekos’ shoulder. “ _Your Majesty_ ,” said Caine, taking a step back from Jupiter. Jupiter looked back at Caine. As he went down on one knee, Jupiter gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to hide her astonishment, as he said the words that she had wanted to hear for a long time.

 

“Jupiter Jones, will you marry me?”


End file.
